EL DESTINO DE UNA HERMANA
by Kayla Chillman
Summary: Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún así, todavía siento la necesidad de hablar de ello, todavía quiero que me escuches, que sepas la verdad y no sólo eso; además aprovecho este momento porque se que no me vas a contestar, que no vas a hacer ninguna r


EL DESTINO DE UNA HERMANA

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún así, todavía siento la necesidad de hablar de ello, todavía quiero que me escuches, que sepas la verdad y no sólo eso; además aprovecho este momento porque se que no me vas a contestar, que no vas a hacer ninguna réplica a mis palabras.

¿sabes cuándo empezó todo? No lo creo, pues todavía no existías Tan sólo hacía unas semanas que conocíamos de tu existencia. Fue entonces, cuando nuestra madre dijo que seríamos uno más, que presentí que algo malo para mí se acercaba. Des del primer instante en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron supe que nada más volvería a ser lo mismo, que ya no volvería a ser la niña querida por todos. Lo que tampoco imaginaba es que las cosas fueran a acabar así.

El día de tu nacimiento toda la familia irradiaba felicidad. Nadie podía creer ese milagro, ¿Quién iba a decir que mamá se habría recuperado enteramente de mi nacimiento? ¿Qué a pesar del sufrimiento involuntario que yo le había ocasionado, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para una más? Así que fuiste recibida cómo un nuevo rayo de esperanza olvidando así el ya existente.

Al principio no le di demasiada importancia, sabía muy bien, a pesar de ser tan joven, que los adultos, al igual que los niños, se dejan llevar por la novedad. Pero los años transcurrieron y tu seguiste siendo el centro de sus vidas. Claro que se acordaban de mí, seguía siendo su hija mayor, pero ya no era la niña que aunque no agraciada físicamente, sí que lo era en modales y corrección. Ellos seguían cuidándome y siendo amables conmigo pero, rara vez venían a abrazarme sin motivo, no conocían de mis lágrimas derramadas cada noche al saberme apartada del resto. Des de que tu apareciste yo dejé de ser importante y me convertí en un mueble.

Por todo eso te odiaba. Tu sola presencia me turbaba el pensamiento. Tu alegre sonrisa y feliz mirada me dejaban indiferente. De nada servía que te hicieses la graciosa frente a mí, pues te aborrecía incluso antes de que pudieras defenderte. Debes entenderlo, me habías usurpado el único motivo de mi existencia; ser perfecta ante mis padres, a nuestros padres.

Pero hasta que tuviste 11 años la cosa era más o menos soportable. Los días pasaban y la vida transcurría tranquilamente, yo tenía mi grupo de amigas, que aunque pequeño era suficiente para alguien que se sentía ignorado. Pero el día de tu onceavo aniversario todo cambió. Desde el día en que recibiste esa misteriosa carta sellada todo mi universo acabó por derrumbarse. Todavía recuerdo tu mirada intrigada y nerviosa en el momento de abrir aquel sobre, tu cara de sorpresa al ver que te habían admitido en una extraña escuela y tus chillidos de alegría al volver de la compra de tu nuevo material. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Porqué tu y no yo? ¿Porque tenías que ser tu la elegida para vivir en un mundo diferente y no yo? ¿Porqué tu que eras plenamente feliz con tu familia y amigos y no yo que ansiaba conocer algo mejor? ¿Por que todo lo divertido y emocionante te ocurría a ti y no a mí? ¿PORQUE?

Por muchas veces que intentara encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta, nunca lograba encontrarle un motivo creíble. Ahora de veras te odiaba. Cada vez que llegaba una de tus estúpidas lechuzas hacía lo imposible para que papá y mamá no pudieran leer tu carta, pero eso era imposible, si yo lograba atrapar una, entonces aparecía otra. Y es que siempre que recibíamos letra de ti, papá y mamá se emocionaban, reían, lloraban al leer tus nuevas aventuras. Se sintieron muy orgullosos al saber que su hijita adorada había sido seleccionada por la casa que más héroes tenía, que a lo mejor no era la de los más inteligentes o los más trabajadores, pero como mínimo no era la de los ambiciosos y maquiavélicos. Era sencillamente la que poseía un valor inigualable, la que defendía la amistad y el amor por encima de todo.

¿Qué suerte no, hermanita? Ser seleccionada para un lugar tan maravilloso. La rabia me corroía por dentro. Mientras tu aprendías maneras de defenderte contra las artes oscuras, yo aprendía a sentarme correctamente para tomar el té. Cuando tu aprendías tus primeras pociones y encantamientos, yo apenas lograba entender los complicados problemas de matemáticas. Que envidia me dabas. El mínimo consuelo que me quedaba es que, allí donde estuvieras, no conocieras a nadie, estuvieras sola en un rincón del aula, y te sintieras marginada e ignorada. Pero no, tampoco podías darme esa satisfacción, era pedir demasiado.

Pronto llegaron más de tus cartas, hablando de unos chicos nuevos que habías conocido. No se podía decir que fuerais amigos inseparables, ya que uno de ellos te molestaba des del primer día que te vio. Pero eran amigos, y además ibais todos siempre juntos. Y también hiciste amigas, niñas y más tarde chicas, con las que compartías tus secretos, con las que practicabais juntas lo aprendido en clase.

Y llegó la Navidad. Todo fue alegría y buenas caras. Su dulce niña había vuelto del mundo mágico y tenía muchas cosas por contar. A nadie le importó que yo, en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención me hubiera metido en algún que otro problema. Nadie vino a verme el día de mi representación navideña porque tu tren llegaba justo ese mismo día. Me sentí tan sola esas Navidades. Ni los regalos, ni tu presencia, ni la de toda la familia lograron hacerme sonreír una sola vez durante esas vacaciones. Pero todo se acaba, y las Navidades también. Así que volviste al viejo castillo y por fin pude volver a tramar otro plan para recuperar a mis padres. Pero tus cartas seguían llegando.

El verano se acercó rápidamente y nada pude hacer cuando de nuevo, te metiste en mi vida. No llegaste sola pues había una compañera de tu clase que pasaría las vacaciones con nosotros y papá y mamá estaban encantados. Esa es la palabra exacta: ENCANTADOS, embrujados. Eso es lo que les pasaba cuando su rayito de esperanza llegaba a casa por vacaciones. Cualquier palabra que incluyera las sílabas de tu nombre hacía que automáticamente se les dibujara una sonrisita en el rostro. Tu y tu amiga andabais todo el día cargadas de esos gruesos y misteriosos libros, diciendo palabras en latín que ni yo misma, a pesar de mi exquisita educación, entendía. Tanto secretismo me ofendía, tanta independencia me irritaba ¿Por qué nunca confiaste en mi? A mí nunca me viniste a contar nada, ni uno solo de tus secretos, ni una sola de tus aventuras. Supongo que no tenías motivos para ello, siempre te había ignorado y debiste interpretar eso como un rechazo. Bien hecho hermanita.

Los años pasaron y con ello tus aventuras fueron en aumento y mi rabia y dolor crecieron hasta límites insospechados. Cuantas veces me imaginé a mi misma en tu lugar, siendo una alumna más de esa peculiar escuela. ¿Qué casa sería yo?¿Quiénes serían mis amigos? ¿Y mis enemigos? Estoy segura de que no iría a la misma que tu, pues si tuviera valor suficiente habría dicho a papá y mamá lo que sentía. ¿ A la de los inteligentes quizás? No lo creo, pues a pesar de mi irrefutable aptitud para aprender, ésta se limitaba a las cosas llamadas "de mujeres" nada entendía de química o tecnología, y para nada me interesaban. Quizás la de los trabajadores habría sido el mejor lugar para mí, pero también descarté esa. Yo no era justa y leal, no lo había sido nunca, ni con los otros ni conmigo misma. Así que solo me quedaba una opción: ambiciosa y maquiavélica, así era yo. Tan sólo quería que me hicieran caso, que me apreciaran sin ser comparada, que me alabaran por mis cualidades y había tramado minuciosos y astutos planes para recuperar el lugar que me correspondía.

Solo pensar en la multitud de cosas que me perdía viviendo mi rutinario día a día me ponía enferma. Al pensar que tu podías estar volando en una escoba y surcando el maravilloso cielo, una llama de envidia y rencor me corría por dentro, inundaba todo mi ser de malévolas intenciones. Cuan pesado se me hacía el día sabiendo que tu podías dominar los elementos, leer las estrellas, predecir el futuro y yo solamente sabía tocar el piano, servir correctamente el té y cantar alguna canción con el coro del pueblo. Pero tenía un pequeño consuelo, que aunque no siempre me devolvía la paz, al menos me calmaba. Tu no eras un sangre pura. Como tus compañeros te explicaron, en tu nuevo mundo serías a veces considerada inferior por ello. Y no tardaron en aparecer varios personajes que te lo recordaban día a día. No eras como ellos; tus padres eran simples humanos, no eras especial a su parecer. Es más, eras despreciable para ellos, no entendían de tu existencia, les molestaba tu presencia. Veo que yo no era la única.

Un buen día llegó una de tus cartas diciendo que había un mago muy poderoso que estaba causando estragos en ese mundo irreal en el que vivías. No sabes cuantas veces deseé que acabara con tu vida. Que por motivos puramente egoístas te encontraras en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Pero no fue así, ese sexto curso sobreviviste y llegó otra vez el verano. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que te habías enamorado. Tu no lo sabías claro, pero se te notaba en la mirada cada vez que nombrabas su nombre.

Me quedé sorprendida, pues ese mismo chico era el que años atrás te molestaba, era el mismo que adoraba incordiar a un chico de los ambiciosos, a uno de esos chicos a los que tu orgullo de león defendía pero de los que su fama de serpientes te traicionaba. Cómo me reí pensando que al menos había una sola persona en el mundo que no toleraba tu existencia! Pero la sospecha y la picardía anidaron en mi corazón, ¿y si esa serpiente no te odiaba? ¿Y si lo que realmente sentía era amor pero no se atrevía a confesártelo porque siempre estabas rodeada de leones? Nunca me molesté en decirte lo que pensaba, me daba completamente igual si tenías éxito en el amor o fracasabas estrepitosamente. Ya no esperaba nada de ti, como tú nunca lo esperaste de mi.

En séptimo no viniste con nosotros a celebrar las vacaciones y papá y mamá no se enfadaron contigo por haber preferido quedarte allí en Navidad. No sé cómo lograste engañarlos para hacerles creer que de veras querías estudiar durante esa época

Finalizado el curso nos comunicaste una gran noticia: Ibas a quedarte a vivir en el mundo mágico! Fue un gran día para mi! Celebré por todo lo alto no tener que volver a saber nada más de ti en toda la eternidad! Por aquél entonces yo ya hacía unos dos años que había conocido al hombre que más tarde se convirtió en mi marido. No era atractivo ni inteligente, pero me quería, me apreciaba tal como era, y lo más importante, nunca, jamás de los jamases, me comparó contigo. Ya me encargué yo de que no supiera más que tu nombre y edad. Además, él era de otro pueblo mucho más lejano así que para nada del mundo conocería algo más de ti. Además, aborrecía por completo todo lo que no fuera real y factible a sus ojos. Por más que lo hubieras intentado no habría creído ni una sola de tus palabras.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto descubrimos el motivo de tu cambio de mundo: El joven león se convirtió en un hombre fuerte y tu en su mujer. El día de tu boda las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. No por la emoción si no por la rabia y la alegría. Rabia por que eras la novia más bella que jamás había visto, irradiabas felicidad, candor y esperanza, tu marido era realmente atractivo. Además; fue la única vez que a los humanos normales se nos permitió ver lo que era magia, y fue allí donde yo más me enfurecí. ¿Cómo podía ser que dos personas nacidas de los mismos padres fueran tan diferentes? ¿Porqué tu pudiste aprender a crear cosas tan bellas como un arco iris de estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas y yo me tuve que conformar con guirnaldas de colores? Y alegría porque ahora si que nuestra separación era definitiva. Tu vivirías en ese mundo, rodeada de fabulosas criaturas y peligros mortales, y yo en el mío intentando tener una vida lo más perfecta e inmaculada posible.

Pero era demasiado pedir, no podía vivir tranquilamente hasta el fin de mis días ¿no? Cuando mi pequeño retoño tenía unos dos años llegó él. Tu hijo. Te habías atrevido a morirte y a dejar a tu hijo solo. Y para más inri me lo habías dado a mi! Puesto que papá y mamá murieron varios años atrás tu me dejaste al pequeño engendro a mi. El hombre que nos lo entregó me hizo jurar que lo cuidaría como si fuera mío. Supongo que la noticia de tu muerte me dejó demasiado parada como para reaccionar a tiempo. El viejo me dijo que el mago que en tu infancia te aterrorizaba había acabado con la vida de tu marido y con la tuya misma.

El mundo se me cayó encima. En ese momento no comprendí el porqué, pero me supo mal tu muerte. Me di cuenta de lo cruel e injusta que había sido contigo, pues tu no pudiste decidir nacer o no en esta familia. Aún así todavía quedaba rabia en mis venas y rencor en mi corazón. Cumplí con tu última voluntad, cuidar a tu hijo, porque aunque te aborreciera o te odiara, seguías siendo una persona y como tal, te merecías ese último deseo.

Durante algún tiempo pensé que el niño sería normal, un crío como cualquier otro. No fue así. Me di cuenta pronto de que el niño poseía el mismo poder que tu, o peor, superior al tuyo. En un principio no se lo dije a mi marido por miedo a que me dejara, pero más tarde se lo conté. Y que grata me resultó su respuesta! Aborreció por completo la idea de un ser que no fuera perfecto a los ojos de la sociedad que nosotros tanto respetábamos. Decidimos inventar-nos sus orígenes para protegernos de qué dirán y de las habladurías de la gente.

Un buen día, el círculo de la vida se cerró ya la historia volvió a repetirse. El niño resultó ser como tú. Mago, león y buena persona. Todos los recuerdos que había borrado de mi mente reaparecieron más vívidos que nunca. La rabia, el rencor, los remordimientos, la envidia, la ambición, la intriga, la curiosidad, todo, absolutamente TODO volvió a mi vida y al igual que contigo, él también fue creciendo.

Solamente espero que algún día él también decida quedarse allí, o que ese mago que tanto odia le destruya a él también. Mientras tanto, cederé ante la palabra que di, y el niño podrá regresar una vez cada año al lugar donde todavía corre sangre de su sangre. Mal que me pese a mi o a los míos. Y así seguirá la vida, volveré a esconder todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos que me atormentan para renovarlos con otros nuevos, que de bien seguro, el chico nos traerá. Ahora ya me he resignado, ese es mi destino, el destino de una hermana.


End file.
